De vez en cuando
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: Ryoma Echizen estaba lejos de notarla, ni un poco, pero de vez en cuando su príncipe la hacia pensar todo lo contrario. Ryosaku oneshot


Prince of Tennis… no me pertenece… lo se, lo se TT.TT por que si fuera mío, abría mas RYOSAKU y Karupin seria mi gato… pero no todo en la vida se pueda… u.u BUAAAAA (Se va llorando T.T)

_Summary_: Ryoma Echizen estaba lejos de notarla, ni un poco, pero de vez en cuando su príncipe la hacia pensar todo lo contrario…

Nota: Primer Fic de este anime… y es One-shot, espero les guste… algo fluff, algo de mi humor barato y algo es mas o menos de experiencia personal.

00000000000---------00000000------00000000

De vez en cuando…

A veces, se preguntaba como podía hacerlo, simplemente increíble, el hecho de que ese chico de forma tan imperceptible para si misma, pudiera lograr ese tipo de reacciones en Ryusaki Sakuno, era el hecho del que tan solo verlo con delicadeza le causara sonrojo, el estar frente le causaba le temblaran las piernas y el solo le dirigiera la palabra la hacia tartamudear de esa forma.

Ella era simplemente, la nieta de la entrenadora, la chica con ojos cafés y trenzas demasiado largas, que jugaba mal al tenis y que una ves le había dado una pelota de tenis en forma de un deseo estupido de una niña… pero ya no era una niña había crecido y eso el lo sabia muy bien, todos lo sabían.

Todos sabia que ella no era la mejor en momentos de presión, se disculpaba de todo, era distraída y siempre era atolondrada, no era la mejor en tenis, pero lo intentaba, pero por mas que Sakuno intentase su príncipe pocas veces la miraba y aun con su cariño y cuido incondicional de parte de ella hacia el, ella no lograba que sus sentimientos lo alcanzasen, pero aun así seguía allí aun después de los años siempre lo apoyaba, no importaba si el no la amaba.

Amor? Cuando eso se había convertido en amor, no lo recordaba pero ya era mas del tiempo que podía recalcar, y ahora estaba en secundaria, y seguía con los sempais, Tomoka y con su príncipe por su puesto, quien no se negaba que nadie podía vencer en tenis, y ella siempre lo mirada, y con tan solo un "Hola" ella se llenaba de dicha.

Pero… ese día al llegar a la escuela, después de su rutina de la mañana… Ryusaki Sakuno estaba cansada, no había dormido bien y algo le dolía en el pecho, si… al fin se había dado cuente de que el es _mejor haber amado a nunca haberlo hecho_, era lo único que le quedaba pero aun así era pura basura, era uno de esos días en que se sentía deprimida no importaba que, pero no le impedía seguir siendo ella misma, no… seguía igual de despistada y cuando cayo al suelo en el pasillo al golpearse con Kaoru-Sempai no dejo de disculparse por 10 minutos hasta que el mismo le dijo que era suficiente.

Algo en ese día preciso la hacia sentir mal.

Y cuando olvido ir a la práctica de Tenis de Ryoma-kun lo supo, era un mal día, y no solo eso, el clima se miraba fatal, para rematar había olvidado su sombrilla.

Así que se quedo allí sentada debajo de ese árbol, ir a la practica tan tarde era simplemente inútil y ni falta que hiciera, a el simplemente le daba igual si ella estaba o no, no era necesaria. Pero aun podía escuchar a Momo-sempai diciéndole…:

"_Dile de una vez, el te contestara como su corazón le dicte, ya lo veras, ten fe_"

Si pero que podía dictar un corazón de hielo como el de Ryoma? Eso ella como la simple Sakuno que era, no podía saberlo.

Lo cual la llevaba a los que le había dicho Kaoru-sempai:

"_Desperdicias tu tiempo, dejaste pasar tu oportunidad, sigue adelante, nunca te a escuchado antes, que lo hace escucharte ahora?_"

Tal vez era duro pero era lo mas cercano a la realidad que alguien le había dicho…

Cerro los ojos y se acomodo con suavidad con solo la poca sombra debajo del árbol, justo como siempre lo hacia el… y si alguna vez se sentó con el mientras dormía la alegría de aquel silencio no se iba de su ser en semanas, eran esas cosas tan simples como ella que la llenaban de felicidad.

Y por fin se sintió en los brazos de Morfeo que con suavidad, como el viento, la arrullaba. Se sentía muy calida y callada, dormir era algo que había querido desde hace un buen rato.

Y en medio de su sueño podía escuchar a niños reír, y pajarillos cantar…

"Que haces allí Ryusaki?" La voz sonaba conocida pero no abrió los ojos, era parte de su sueño.

"Duermo…Ryoma-kun" ella sonrió "Se que en realidad no te importa, pero perdona que no fue al entrenamiento, aunque se que no lo notaste"

Ella lo miro algo borroso, sus sueños generalmente no eran así, pero estaba acostumbrada, el siempre estaba allí con ella cada noche en su país de ensueño, aunque el no lo sabia del todo. Pero la imagen no le respondió.

"Yo se que en realidad no importa.." Dijo en un tono muy bajo, y le sonrió con suavidad a la imagen. "Sabes… estoy muy cansada"

"De mi?" pregunto algo frió, pero eso era normal.

"Por una parte si, pero hace frió…" comento sintió un escalofrió "Pero aunque este cansada… No importa… tu eres Ryoma y no me cansare de ti, aunque lo quisiera realmente."

"Te enfermaras si te quedas aquí"

"Lo se, pero… a quien le importaría?" ella lo miro con ojos, entre abiertos y cansados.

"…" Tampoco dijo nada, pero podía sentir su mirada justo como cada noche.

"Ryoma-kun…" ella cerro los ojos suavemente y se recostó mas, en sus sueño siempre sentía un cosquilleo, y ahora no sintió nada, solo regreso a perder su cabeza en una sabana blanca en su mente. Había sido un día muy largo, pero antes de dejar de soñar sonrió "Te amo"

Y fue un suave susurro de un sueño que solo ocurre de vez en cuando.

"No deberías de quedarte dormida así, te resfriaras" Y la voz la hizo abrir los ojos por completo, no era un sueño, estaba allí arrodillado junto a ella mirándola con una ceja levantada con una mirada que le daba un aspecto sumamente guapo… no mas bien sexy… la joven de trenzas se golpeo mentalmente no podía pensar en eso ahora, y si Sakuno tenia un tinte rosado, no, rojo! en la mayor parte de sus mejillas que podía ser remarcado fácilmente por la mirada que Ryoma le estaba dando.

"Ryoma-kun?" había pánico interno, "_Por kami que no la hubiera escuchado, no… había sido solo un susurro no podía hacerlo escuchado, NOOO! Aahhh que hago? Que hago? _"

Sakuno estaba en shock, la había escuchado, esa mirada se lo decía todo, había guardado su secreto por tanto tiempo y ahora por algo tan estupido había salido a la luz… se lo había dicho y ni siquiera estaba conciente de que lo había dicho en el preciso instante en que había salido de sus labios.

Era tal la estupefacción de la pobre Sakuno que no noto cuando se levanto y el joven de ojos de gato la miro y le dedico una simple sonrisa, y sin previo aviso la hizo sentarse y la coloco debajo de el en cuestión de segundos, y Sakuno Ryusaki no salía de su impresión, tenia los ojos completamente abiertos, el cuerpo no le respondía y la cara no podía estar mas roja. Si era algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada, para nada, no pasaba ni una vez al año, JAMAS, el jamás la veía de esa forma tan… no sabia de que manera, era la primera vez que lo veía así y que se podía dar el lujo de decir que podía leer a Ryoma de vez en cuando.

El no le decía nada y ya había pasado algún tiempo aunque para ella había sido eterno, desea que la siguiera viendo de esa manera, era algo que el jamás haría o era por lo que ella había dicho sin ninguna intención pero lo había dicho de igual manera, lo que fuese la hizo feliz en esos momentos. Y precisamente en ese instante Ryoma se alejo y se sentó sobre sus rodillas y ayudo a que ella hiciera lo mismo. La miro con curiosidad, mientras ella casi de forma inconsciente movía sus dedos con nerviosismo bastante notorio.

"Ryusaki, eres extraña" Y eso la despisto mas, lo miro confusa, Extraña? No lo entendía, OK tal vez, el no la entendía, o OK esto era raro. Además de que juraba que hasta el podía escuchar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón que estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Yo no quería esa pelota ese día"el comentario estaba fuera de lugar y la hizo estar mas confundida, aunque la confusión era un estado natural en ella la mayor parte del tiempo, pero, lo miro con algo de arrepentimiento.

"Gomen ne Ryo…"

"Tomare el regalo que quería ahora…" Y no la dejo ni terminar de disculparse como solía hacerlo, simplemente la silencio con su voz, y después con sus labios, fue algo suave y no largo, simplemente la toco suavemente, un simple roce de unos labios inexpertos.

Sus ojos cafés se abrieron por completo incluso cuando el se alejo lo suficiente para mirarle, lo miro fijamente a esos ojos casi dorados, y abrió suavemente los labios para decir algo, pero no pudo, tal vez sus mejillas estaban demasiado rojas o su labio temblaba demasiado.

Pero bajo la mirada suavemente y tomo valor para hablar.

"Lo lamento, no debía decir lo que dije, no tenias por que hacer eso… solo por que una niña tonta dice cosas que no debía…"

"Pero yo quería" dijo el cortante con su tono frió, provocando que ella levantase el rostro y lo mirase con casi lagrimas en los ojos.

"Yo solo… Ryoma-kun… Yo solo… Yo solo…" tartamudeo, era ella de nuevo, si, solo con el podía ser como era en realidad, el era todo y siempre lo seria, aunque esas demostraciones fueran solo de vez en cuando.

"Dilo…" y ella sonrió ante eso, parpadeo un par de veces y se acerco un poco, solo un poco, para que solo el pudiera escuchar su susurro.

"Te amo…" Y movió ligeramente su cabeza y sonrió, sus mejillas bañadas en un tinte carmesí, dándole un aspecto hermoso, sencillamente bello que hizo al mismo príncipe sonrojarse un poco y no traía precisamente su gorra para esconderlo.

Y sin permiso subió su mano hacia su mejilla derecha y movió su dedo suavemente de arriba abajo sintiendo el roce con suavidad, su expresión seguía igual ni muy suave, ni muy dura, tampoco fría tan solo la miraba a ella y por ello le regalo otra sonrisa con sus pequeños labio rosados, que hace unos segundos el joven sintió.

Se bajo un poco para poder besarla nuevamente, y lo hizo antes bien de improviso mas recibido con completa felicidad, y con calidez sus labios se movieron sobre los de la chica, y coloco su mano derecha en la otra mejilla y profundizo su beso con fuerza, la tomo por sorpresa al principio pero respondió con igual entusiasmo abriendo un poco su boca para dejarlo pasar y bailar con el con un calor interno que le recorría el cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo un escalofrió delicado que la hacia besarlo con mas pasión.

Jamás creyó que Ryoma se sentiría de esa manera, que el sentir a su príncipe así de cerca fuera tal… no sabia como explicarlo, pero ni en sus sueños mas desquiciados lo había pensado, ni siquiera en el que Fuji, Oishi y Eiji-sempai estaban vestidos de langostas gigantes y la perseguían en una playa y Ryoma la salvaba, a decir verdad, eso si era un sueño, a veces era demasiado tonta para su propia salud mental.

Sakuno sonrió en su interior por que ante todo, al sentir que el sabor de su príncipe eran tan especial y calido como lo creía, sabia a helado, dulce y frió pero algo que no podías evitar amar, y ella se aferro mas a la camisa del joven de cabellos negros con sus manos y se le escapo un suave suspiro.

Y el simplemente se sentía algo incomodo así, por lo cual la dejo debajo de el, ahora si estaba cómodo, y si el mismo se estuviera viendo y siendo conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, estaría completamente consternado, pero que mas daba? Todos dejamos de ser concientes en un momento, aunque sea uno de nuestras vidas y el no seria la excepción, además Ryusaki se sentía demasiado bien allí en ese preciso lugar y justo contra sus labios que simplemente no la dejaría irse, sentía su olor y si eso no lo volvía loco, el sabor de sus labios lo hacia, mucho.

Así que simplemente no la dejo moverse de allí, la beso con lo único que tenia en su cabeza, instinto, y le estaba funcionando, por que Ryoma Echizen nunca pierde, así que la tenia rendida contra el, era demasiado fuerte, el tenia la boca de Ryusaki contra la suya con tanta posesión y podría decirse locura, además ella era tan sumisa que lo dejaba explorarla con toda la desesperación que el quisiese, ella jamás se lo impediría y era algo que el chico estaba bastante positivo en el momento.

El viento soplo y el tenia ahora sus dedos enredados con los de ella y la mano izquierda en su cintura, mientras ella simplemente se aferraba a su camisa para no despertar, mientras su otra mano se apoyaba con suavidad en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Ryoma mientras sus dedos se movía con lentitud entre su cabello negro verdoso.

------------uuuooo---------uuuuooooo--------

En los arbustos 7 cabezas, miraban hacia el árbol con completa histeria y asombro…

"O'chibi esta besando a una chica, NYA!" Eiji comento con casi un grito.

"Jamás creí venir el día, ya era hora" comento un chico de cabello café con una sonrisa algo picara y de entendimiento.

"Ryoma Echizen, 15 años, beso a una chica o Ryusaki Sakuno, mes marzo… " Decía un chico de lentes con su fiel cuaderno de notas.

"Te lo dije Kaoru, no es gay, paga! 5,000 yenes!"Dijo el chico de cabello negro levantando su mano frente al mencionado del pañuelo verde.

"Como sabias? Con un demonio sshh.." Kaoru puso el dinero en la mano de Momo y este dio una risa nerviosa.

"Crees que seria su amigo si lo fuera?" agrego Momo dando un paso alejado de Kaoru quien le dio una mirada asesina.

"Que estas insinuando?" Agrego Kaoru a punto de golpear al pobre e indefenso Momo… (u.u')

"Calma, calma" agregaba Kawamura colocándose en medio de ambos.

"No creen que deberíamos detenerlos, parece que se la va a tragar o peor" Dijo un Oishi con cara preocupada.

"O'Chibi es aun un chico" agrego Eiji con la cara algo roja "Nunca creí eso de el ni yo e besado así T.T" comento el chico pelirrojo con la lagrimas en los ojos.

"No se preocupen, hay que dejarlos expresarse, al parecer por como lo hace a esperado mucho" dijo Fuji con una sonrisa, mientras los demás lo miraban con cara de: _Esta Loco!_

"Ryoma Pude…" apunto Inui con una risa de satisfacción y todos lo miraron aun mas raro de lo normal "… dar beso francés"

Todos cayeron de espaldas… y estas eran los tipos de cosas que nunca pasaban de vez en cuando.

00000000000---------00000000------00000000

Ahhh… bueno ahí esta, me quedo fluff TT.TT no soy buena para el romance asi que si no les gusto, pues no puedo hacer nada.

Pero soy una fan RYOSAKU al 1000 n.n y de todos los sempais… (Babas) son tan HOTS! Aahhhh… (Más babas)

Eva


End file.
